User blog:Duncan322/Yakuza vs. Russian Mafia
scenario: a quiet night in Tokyo Japan, nothing interesting happens until a man pulls a gun and shoots into the air, scared people run around, the seconds pass and the shooting has made a lot of people run from the place. All except 5 men who have observed everything, turn out to be members of the yakuza and fight for their territory, tthe two groups start the fight, they hide behind parked cars to be harder targets Yakuza *Year - 1947 *Height - 5' 6" *Weight - 150 lbs *Armor - none *Symbol -Yakuza Dragon Tattoo Japan has always had Pirates or criminals, some underground groups founded by ninjas. The 'Yakuza' describes the gangs formed in the modern or industrial era. This included gamblers who played the game oichokabu. The game oichokabu introduced the name Yakuza; the cards 8, 9, and 3 (Ya, Ku and Za) was the worst possible hand to play in the game. The Yakuza was ironically open with its interactions within their Japanese communities; creating business signs, public offices and business cards to directly confirm their identity. This was primarily because being a member wasn't automatically a crime; more importantly, the Yakuza had significant influence within the Japanese government. This was primarily because the Yakuza displayed their organizations and operations as crime-fighters who hunted down supposedly more violent and more unstable criminals (some police forces considered that organized crime was better than disorganized crime and that the Yakuza was a necessary-evil). Yakuza also made certain that Pro-Yakuza politicians would gain power while Anti-Yakuza politicians would be targeted. The modern day Yakuza grew into power in post-WW2 Japan, which was seriously damaged in the war. Taking advantage of the weakened nation, the Yakuza underground exploded. The Yakuza exist today, though are not unified under a single gang- instead multiple Yakuza gangs fight against each other in Japan. They can be identified by Yakuza tattoos, which are outlawed in public, and sometimes with removed fingers or fake fingers on their hands. Surprisingly Japan has very few murders today and is relatively one of the safest nations today, despite such large numbers of Yakuza. The Yakuza however are forced to keep their operations secretive (hence the ban on displaying Yakuza tatoos) as both politicians and police now openly crack down on Yakuza when legally able. News media renamed the Yakuza as 'Violent Groups' to further denounce them. The mayor of Nagasaki, Iccho Itoh, was assassinated by the Yamaguchi-gumi Yakuza in 2007, despite the rumor that this gang was relatively unprovoked for such a murder. The Yamaguchi are estimated to have an $80 billion annual income. Weapons Melee= Nunchaku *Short range *3 feet *2 lbs *Wood with steel chain |-|mid range = Walther P38 *Muzzle Velocity : 365 m/s (1,200 ft/s) *Round : 9×19mm Parabellum *Weight : 800 g (1 lb 12 oz) *Length : 216 mm (8.5 in) *Barrel Length : 125 mm (4.9 in) *Action : Short recoil, locked breech *Rate of Fire: Semi-automatic *Range : Sights set for 50 m (55 yd) |-|long range = Howa Type 64 *Muzzle Velocity : 700m/s *Round : 7.62x51mm *Weight : 4.4 kg (9.70 lb) *Lenght : 990 mm (39.0 in) *Barrel Length : 450 mm (17.7 in) *Action : Gas-operated, tilting bolt *Rate of Fire : 500 rounds/min *Range : 400 m |-|Explosive = 'Ceramic Grenade *Length: 3" in diameter *Weight: 11.5 oz *Pottery, TNT and gunpowder Russian Mafia *Year - 1995 *Height - 6' 9" *Weight - 165 lbs *Armor - none *Symbol -barbed wire tattoo Although the Russian mafia (or Bratva) is not a singular criminal organization, most of the individual groups share similar goals and organizational structures that define them as part of the loose overall association. Organized crime in Russia began in the imperial period of the Tsars, but it was not until the Soviet era that vory v zakone ("thieves-in-law") emerged as leaders of prison groups in gulags (Soviet prison labor camps), and their honor code became more defined. After World War II, the death of Joseph Stalin, and the fall of the Soviet Union, more gangs emerged in a flourishing black market, exploiting the unstable governments of the former Republics, and at its highest point, even controlling as much as two-thirds of the Russian economy and some were former members of the KGB. In modern times, there are as many as 6,000 different groups, with more than 200 of them having a global reach. Criminals of these various groups are either former prison members, corrupt Communist officials and business leaders, people with ethnic ties, or people from the same region with shared criminal experiences and leaders. Weapons Melee= Hunting Knife *Short range *5-16 inches *220 grams-2 pounds. |-|mid range = M1911 *Muzzle Velocity : 825 ft/s (251 m/s) *Round :11.43x23mm (.45 ACP) *Weight : 2.44 lb (1,105 g) *Length : 8.25 in (210 mm) *Barrel Length : 5.03 in (127 mm), *Action : Short recoil *Rate of Fire: Semi-automatic *Range : 70m |-|long range = AK-74 *Muzzle Velocity :900 m/s (2,953 ft/s) *Round :5.45x39mm M74 *Weight :3.3 kg *Lenght : 943 mm (37.1 in) *Barrel Length : 415 mm (16.3 in) *Action : Gas-operated, tilting bolt *Rate of Fire : 650 rounds/min *Range : 625 m |-|Explosive = RGD-5 Grenade *Length:10 oz. (310g) *Charge 3.8 oz TNT *Blast Radius : ~30 meters, fatalities most likely within 15-20 meters X-Factors Experience: Yakuza 79 / Russian Mafia 68 since more than 50 years the yakuza has existed a superior group in experience as compared to the 23 years of the Russian mafia Brutality: Yakuza 80 / Russian Mafia 80 the mobster are prepared to kill hundreds of people in cold blood, a mobster will not show mercy and less if it is a rival who has challenged, you can not say who is the most brutal, but if both groups are very dangerous Fight field Yakuza 85 / Russian Mafia 65 The Yakuzas are fighting in his house, he can of knowing all the advantages that he can get from the Russian Mafia. Battle Yakuza Russian mafia a quiet night in Tokyo, Japan, nothing interesting happens until a man takes out M1911 and shoots into the air, hundreds of Japanese run scared. The number decreases until there are only 5 Japanese, members of the Yakuza who will be willing to fight for their territory. Russians and Japanese hide behind parked cars to be harder targets, the Russians shoot with their M1911 and the Japanese defend themselves with the walter, P38, after a few seconds a Russian manages to hit a Japanese head killing him instantly , the Japanese respond by shooting at the chest of a member of the Russian mafia Yakuza Russian mafia two members of different sides separate from their respective groups, the member of the Russian mafia pursues the member of the yakuza, despite his constant shots none hits, the Russian throws his grenade and the yakuza does the same, both explode at the same time killing both mobsters Yakuza Russian mafia The members of the yakuza decide to go their separate ways to co-fuse the members of the Russian mafia, the Russian mafia decides to do the same. We see a member of the yakuza point with the Howa type 64 to the Russian mafiante, hitting him in the head and killing him Yakuza Russian mafia On another street, a yakuza member and a Russian mafia member meet each other, until the Russian assassinates him. Yakuza Russian mafia the member of yakuza who had killed the Russian with a howa type 64 shoots the leg of the member of the Russian mafia, will finish the job but runs out of bullets, is forced to use the nunchaku, these are not very effective , the member of the Russian mafia, although he is wounded, uses the hunting knife to stab him in the belly, with the Russian mafia member on the ground, the Russian goes through his neck with the knife Yakuza Russian mafia With his leg wounded and unable to move the member of the Russian Mafia has nothing left to do but wait for his death, for his luck or misfortune passes fast as the leader of the yakuza shoots him with a howa type 64 in the head Yakuza Russian mafia After running a few streets the two bosses of both mafias meet, the leader of the Russian mafia carries in his hands an AK-47, they shoot at each other, but none is right, they get so close that they begin a hand-to-hand combat, the yakuza thanks to the nunchaku, he hits the leader of the Russian mafia in the hand and makes him release the hunting knife, he thinks he will hit him but the leader of the Russian mafia hits him with his leg in the chest, the yakuza leader falls to the ground, leader of the Russian mafia takes the AK-47 and in the other hand the howa type 67, the Japanese screams scared because he knows what awaits him, the Russian leader shoots, a hole in the chest of Japanese the size of a billiard ball confirms the Russian victory Russian mafia of a thousand fights Expert Opinion Although the yakuzas have more experience and had the advantage of being local, their armament was not sufecient to go hand in hand with the Russians, which cost them the victory. The yakuzas did not have enough weapons to come out with the victory Category:Blog posts